Over the last several decades there has been a dramatic increase in the number and types of devices that are implemented utilizing circuit boards. The frequency with which devices and/or chips are mounted onto circuit boards has similarly grown. Improving the mounting of devices improves the final product incorporating the mounted devices and can significantly reduce the cost and complexity of the product.
The mounting of devices can be achieved through soldering, bonding and other similar methods. Further, devices can be mounted in many different configurations and/or orientations. Some devices are configured to allow one or more orientations for mounting. It can be difficult to mount some of these devices, and further the mounting of some of these devices may deteriorate over time. As a result, the accuracy of the operation of the product incorporating these mounted devices can degrade and/or fail to operate.